


Mångata

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Viktuuri Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Mångata - Swedish for the glimmering, road-like reflection the moon creates on waterOr: When the moon disappears, demons plague Hasetsu. It's up to Yuuri to find the moon god's palace to bring him back. But who is the beautiful stranger who keeps following him?





	1. just before the dawn, when the light's still gone (shine your way)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ace here, back with a Viktuuri reverse bang fic! For this bang, I was fortunate enough to work with MadBlanco, who had the most amazing idea for a story. All art in this story is by them, and you can find it right [ here](https://madblanco.tumblr.com/post/185805531657/my-art-for-this-years-yoi-reverse-bang-is-here#post-notes)! Mad, if you're reading this, I'm so happy I got to work with you!
> 
> Shout-out to the wonderful mods of this bang who really went above and beyond to help all of us. You guys rock!
> 
> Title of the chapters will come from various Owl City songs. This first one is from [ Shine Your Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3tyUHQ5Hjs)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos!

_ “Mama?” _

 

_ The young mother smiles as she tucks her curious little daughters into bed. “Yes dear?” _

 

_ Three sets of brown eyes blink up at her. “Why does the moon go away?”  _

 

_ The mother chuckles. “Well, once upon a time…” _

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sighs. He seems to be doing a lot of that nowadays, he muses, slinging his bow over his shoulder as he trudges back home, a measly rabbit in his hands. His faithful hound, Vicchan, plods along beside him. Once, he would run in front of Yuuri, barking as he waited for his owner to catch up before running forward once more, joyful and free.

 

Nowadays, he sticks close to Yuuri’s side. Ever since the moon disappeared, demons have been coming out of the shadows the god left behind, and the paths into the forest become more and more treacherous everyday. The only thing that keeps them at bay is the threat of daylight, which, as winter comes, grows scarce in supply. Soon, there will only be a few precious hours of sunlight to keep the monsters away.

 

Still, Yuuri must hunt; his family cannot live on their inn alone, not in these trying times.

 

When Yuuri finally arrives home, it’s quiet, like it has been for the past few months. Even though their inn is on the edge of the forest as opposed to the center of the village, it’s never been empty like it is now. As he hangs his bow up and greets his family, Yuuri can’t help but remember the times when he’d arrive home and the inn would be full of light and laughter, the smell of homemade food wafting to the front door and the warmth of the inn seeping into his bones.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri turns around. “Yes Mom?”

 

Yuuri’s mother looks at him with tired eyes, and yet, despite it all, a warm smile. “Welcome back, son. How was hunting today?”

 

Yuuri sighs. “Not too good,” he admits, showing her the rabbit. “The demons are poisoning the animals now; this one was the only one I could find that didn’t…”

 

Yuuri trails off as his mind flashes back to the animals he’d seen earlier today, with black streaks trailing down their mouths and throats like a blood infection and eyes as sickly yellow as old cheese. He shudders and shakes his head.

 

“I see,” his mom says, bowing her head. She snaps it back up though, a fierce determination burning in her eyes as she plucks the rabbit out of Yuuri’s hands. “Well! I’ll just take this off your hands. Why don’t you go freshen up while I start dinner?”

 

“Ok Mom.”

 

As Yuuri heads upstairs, he runs into his sister. “Hey little brother,” she says, changing an old sheet. “Back so late?”

 

Yuuri hums, taking advantage of the pause to bend down to pick up Vicchan. “Hunting wasn’t too good today.”

 

Mari clicks her tongue in sympathy. Yuuri appreciates her for it; others would try to placate him with things like “oh, better luck next time!” or “perhaps you’ll catch more tomorrow!” All pretty words and pretty phrases.

 

But empty words, no matter how pretty they are, can never fill an empty stomach.

 

“How was business today?” Yuuri asks, petting Vicchan softly.

 

“Oh you know,” Mari says, smoothing away a wrinkle on the bed sheet. “Same old, same old. Old man Nishigori showed up to ask for cooking advice.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mhm,” Mari says. She picks up a basket of old sheets and balances it on her hip. “Apparently, Yuuko’s gotten too tired to cook now, with the pregnancy and all. And with Nishigori out on business…”

 

“Poor Yuu-chan,” Yuuri mumbles. He should pay them a visit sometime soon, see if there’s anything he can do to help his old friend and her family.

 

Mari sighs. “Yeah, well. What can you do?”

 

Yuuri frowns, but just as he opens his mouth to contradict her, an alarm rings out.

 

“Attention!”

 

Exchanging looks of worry, Yuuri and Mari hurry downstairs. The sound of their thudding footfalls alerts their father, who joins them with a tense nod as they head towards the living room where the few patrons they do have sit paralyzed in confusion and fear.

 

“Toshiya?” one of them asks, “What’s going on?”

 

“Yeah, what’s the alarm for?”

 

“Everyone please,” Yuuri’s father calls out, cutting through the low hum of questions being directed his way. “Please keep calm; I’m sure we’ll know soon-”

 

_ BANG! _

 

The door flies open, and one of the local messenger boys stands in the doorway, panting as he tries to get his message out.

 

“Slow down Minami-kun,” Yuuri’s mom says. In the midst of all the commotion, she hasn’t even been able to take off her apron when she came out from the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

 

“The elders,” Minami gasps out, cheeks flushed with exertion. “They’ve called for a meeting; all adults in the village need to meet in the main center as soon as possible.”

 

Yuuri blinks, surprised.  _ So late? _

 

“At this time? When the sun’s already gone down?” Yuuri’s father echoes Yuuri’s own thoughts perfectly. He shakes his head, incredulous. “What are the elders thinking?”

 

“It must be something serious,” Hiroko says. 

 

“Boy,” one of the patrons ask, “do you know why the elders called for us?”

 

Minami shakes his head. “I-I’m sorry. They didn’t say.”

 

“That’s alright,” Hiroko says. She gestures to one of the tables. “Please sit down for a bit Minami-kun. You look winded.”

 

“Thank you Katsuki-san,” Minami says, bowing sharply, “but I should really get going. I have a couple more houses back in the village to send the message to.”

 

Hiroko concedes, and Minami dashes back out into the night, sandals  _ thud-thud-thudding  _ on the path. Eventually, Hiroko closes the door with a sigh. “I suppose we should all get ready to head over.”

 

As the patrons help Toshiya tidy up and Mari walks out of the room with Yuuri’s mother, Yuuri looks down at Vicchan. “Well boy, looks like we won’t get to eat that rabbit yet after all.”

 

Vicchan just licks his face.

 

Yuuri chuckles and heads upstairs to at least change out of his dirty tunic. As he’s walking up the stairs he’s struck with a sudden thought.

 

_ The elders called for a meeting… but that doesn’t explain the alarm. _

 

* * *

 

Almost half an hour later, Yuuri and his family stand crammed in the village center. Yuuri tries to discreetly crawl into himself as someone brushes up against his arm. It’s hard to do when one towers over most of the crowd like Yuuri does, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try. Even though he’d been thinking about it earlier, Yuuri’s glad in this moment that he didn’t bring his bow and quiver with him; they would’ve gotten crushed in the crowd.

 

Just as he’s contemplating moving to the outskirts to find some fresh air, a drum sounds, once, twice, thrice, and the crowd hushes with nary a whisper to be heard. The head elder steps up onto the makeshift stage, her short frame barely visible even from where Yuuri’s standing.

 

“My good neighbors,” she speaks, the rasp in her voice soft yet powerful, “we’ve gathered you here today for two reasons. The first one, some of you may know already.” She stops, looking over the crowd with a solemn eye. “A demon has breached our borders.”

 

_ Oh,  _ Yuuri thinks, so dazed he scarcely registers the gasps coming from around him,  _ so that’s what the alarm was for. _

 

“Luckily,” the elder says, cutting through the rising panic of the crowd, “it was driven back by our guards before it could do any harm. But this means we are no longer safe in our village.”

 

Silence. It overtakes the crowd, thick as wool. If Yuuri couldn’t breathe before, then he’s positively suffocating now.

 

They’re not safe in their homes. Logically, Yuuri knows that this was the next progression. With the moon gone, demons attack, and with every passing day, will grow in numbers and strength until they finally overrun everything. Yuuri just thought there would be more time.

 

“This brings us to our next announcement: we ask for a villager to go find the moon.”

 

Gasps again, and this time, even Yuuri can’t resist letting one out. Over the last few months, there’d been news from other villages that men and women were setting off to find the moon, sometimes in big droves, sometimes as a party of one. None of them had ever returned.

 

No one had attempted from their village yet.

 

“It is a difficult decision,” the elder says, face lined with sorrow. “I understand if no one wants to do this. But our village is dying. The moon is our last hope.”

 

Silence again. Unbidden, Yuuri’s eyes wander to the stars and to the dark, dark void in the sky where the moon used to shine. It’s not the first time he’s seen it, but it’s still unnerving. He looks back at the elder, who seems to be searching the faces of the crowd for something. When she doesn’t find it, she sighs and her head bows slightly.

 

“Well,” she says, waving a hand, “think on this. We shall meet again when the sun rises.”

 

The drum beats again, once, twice, thrice, and the meeting ends.

 

All around him, the crowd shifts, and a low hum of conversation passes him by. Yuuri stands in the middle of it all, pondering the elder’s words.

 

_ Our last hope. _

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri turns around to see his family waiting for him. “Come on son!” his father calls.

 

“Coming!” he says. With one last look at the moonless sky, he turns towards his family and walks away.

 

* * *

 

It happens all at once.

 

One moment, Yuuri is walking ahead of his family, holding up the lantern to light the way back home. The next moment, a cry rings out from behind him, and Yuuri’s blood freezes.

 

“Dad!” Yuuri whirls around, his sister’s scream echoing in the air. The lantern swings wildly with the movement, but Yuuri can still see the claw marks on his dad’s shoulder.

 

“I’m fine,” his dad says as his family rushes around him, “I’m fi-”

 

A screech rends the air, and flapping wing beats join it. Yuuri’s blood curdles.

 

“Demons,” he whispers, drawing out his blade with a trembling hand. He searches the trees frantically, both dreading and drowning in relief each minute he doesn’t find evidence of those curling black wings and sickly yellow eyes.

 

After a moment, he sighs. “I think it’s go-”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Wings flap in front of him, and Yuuri turns just in time to stab at the demon’s outstretched claws. It recoils with a hiss, and Yuuri shifts back, shaking with fear.

 

_ We’re going to die,  _ he thinks, panicking as the demon circles them, evil shining out of its gleaming eyes. He doesn’t know what he’s doing- for heaven’s sake he’s a  _ hunter,  _ not a warrior.

 

The demon lunges, and Yuuri thrusts his hand out blindly, stomach twisting at the sick  _ squish _ that sounds out when the blade makes contact with the demon’s soft belly.

 

It howls and thrashes, claws coming up to scratch at Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri holds on for dear life and twists the blade before slicing it open. The demon writhes on the ground, and, with one last gut-chilling shriek, dissolves into dust.

 

Yuuri pants. Blood drips from his blade, glistening black in the lamp light. He focuses on it, swallowing down gulps of air.

 

_ Fuck,  _ he thinks,  _ fuck. _

 

“Yuuri? You alright?”

 

Yuuri nods. “Fine,” he says roughly, clawing back to the situation at hand. He turns around, blade hanging limply at his side. “We need to get home.”

 

His mom nods and stands. Yuuri’s eyes fall to his dad’s when he tries to do the same but can only manage to grunt in pain.

 

“We need a healer,” Mari says, hand reaching out to steady her father as he finally manages to stand.

 

“Did we have a healer at the inn today?” Yuuri asks, drawing closer to his father to inspect the wound. He and Mari only know some rudimentary healing; nothing that could help his dad right now. 

 

“No,” his mother says, hand coming up to support her husband’s back. Her eyes are filled with concern, and, Yuuri notices with a sharp pang of nameless emotion, fear.

 

He purses his lips. “Alright,” he says, resolutely. “I’ll go get the healer. Mom, you and Mari go take Dad home.” He hands over the lantern to Mari. “Take the light too.”

 

His mother looks at him with worried eyes. “Yuuri-”

 

“I’ll be fine,” he says, cutting her off. “Please get home safely.”

 

And with that, he runs into the night. When he bursts into the healer’s house, he doesn’t even notice his shaky hands.

 

* * *

 

The room is silent, save for the whispering of bandages and dripping of water as Mari patches up the claw marks on Yuuri’s arms.

 

Yuuri had brought the healer as fast as he could, and she’d immediately set to work on Toshiya. With all the commotion, Yuuri had barely even noticed his own wounds until Mari had pulled his aside and sat him down in one of the empty rooms. 

 

“You’re bleeding,” she’d said, her worry visible even as she’d kept her face and voice calm. It was only then Yuuri had noticed the sting of the claw marks on his shoulders and the exhaustion pulling at his muscles. He’d nodded, and Mari had immediately tended to his wounds.

 

Now Yuuri sits, watching Mari put away her supplies. Luckily, his wounds had been shallow, so they hadn’t required much treatment. His father, on the other hand…

 

Yuuri’s gaze turns towards the door. Just outside, in one of the other rooms, his father is getting treated. Before Mari had dragged him out of the room, he’d heard the healer murmur something about permanent damage. If Mari hadn’t gotten him out of that room, he might’ve vomited then and there.

 

“Mari?” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Dad’s going to be ok, right?”

 

Mari stills before turning around. “Yeah,” she says hoarsely. “Of course he is.”

 

Yuuri’s heart sinks.  _ Pretty words,  _ his mind whispers viciously, before he shakes away that thought.

 

He goes to ask her something else, but then a knock sounds on the door. Mari opens it to reveal the healer.

 

“How is he?” Mari asks. Yuuri steps aside so that the healer can sit down. 

 

She sighs. “He’ll recover.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t like the tone of her voice. “But?”

 

The healer sighs again. “It was close, Katsuki-san.” She looks up at him with tired eyes. “He’ll make a full recovery, but only if he rests as I’ve told him to.”

 

“Thank you,” Mari says. “If you hadn’t been here…”

 

The healer waves her off. “It’s my job, Katsuki-san.” She stands up. “I suppose I should be off.”

 

“Please stay,” Mari says, holding the door open for her. “I can make you a room in a couple of minutes, and it’s truly not safe outside.”

 

After a minute, the healer nods in acquiescence, and they both head out, leaving Yuuri alone with his thoughts.

 

_ ‘It was close, Katsuki-san.’ _

 

Yuuri closes his eyes. His mind swims with the memory of his father’s pale, pained face, of his mother’s fear, of his sister’s worried eyes. His ears ring with demonic screeches and the  _ squish _ of a killing wound. He swallows and opens his eyes.

 

He knows what he has to do.

 

* * *

 

The next day, when the elder asks again, Yuuri takes a deep breath and steps forward.


	2. keep my knees black and blue 'cause they often hit the hardwood floor (so wake me if you're out there)

_“So the moon was gone?”_

 

_The mother pushes a wayward lock of hair away from her daughter’s face. “Yes dear. The moon had been gone for a while.”_

 

_“And there were demons?” her sister pops up, eyes wide._

 

_“Yes,” the mother says, sighing as she remembers those days. “Nasty demons. But they’re gone now,” she reassures, patting her daughter’s head._

 

_“Awww,” the three whine in unison, making her laugh._

 

_“What happened to Yuuri, Mama?”_

 

_The mother smiles. “Well…”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, you can’t do this!”

 

Yuuri packs up the last of his arrows and throws his bag over his shoulder. “I’m sorry Mom,” he says, turning around. “But I have to go.”

 

His mom looks at him, and Yuuri’s heart clenches at the tears in her eyes. “Please son,” she begs, “Don’t go.”

 

Yuuri swallows and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says, voice cracking. He swallows again and opens his eyes. “But I have to.”

 

“Why?”

 

 _Because,_ Yuuri thinks, _it’s my fault Dad got injured._

 

Aloud, he says, “I’m a hunter; I might be able to track the moon down. If I can do that, then we could get the moon back.”

 

His mother shakes her head. “Yuuri, why are you doing this?” she says,  “This isn’t you. This isn’t like you.”

 

Yuuri’s heart stings. “Mom, I know I’m not brave, but-”

 

“I’m not saying you’re not brave,” his mom says, wiping her eyes. She walks forward and places her hand on Yuuri’s cheek. “You’re brave, Yuuri, more than you think you are. But this mission… my son, it’s certain death.”

 

He knows that. So many people have gone off to find the moon, and yet no one had ever returned. Sometimes, a lone boat washed up on shore with all their belongings wrecked beyond repair. There was never even a body to grieve over.

 

He knows what he’s going into. He knows he might not come back unharmed, if at all. Still, he has to do _something._ If he can at least find the moon god’s palace…

 

“I have to go,” he repeats, bringing up a hand to cup his mother’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Mom.”

 

His mother looks into his eyes, almost as if she’s searching for something. Finally she sags with a sigh. “I can’t stop you,” she whispers, stroking his cheek, “but I can give you this.” She presses something into Yuuri’s palm and curls his fingers over it. “Just in case.”

 

Puzzled, Yuuri opens his hand and gasps. It’s a pair of butterfly hair pins, encrusted with red and blue jewels that sparkle in the light of the lantern. “Mom, what- I- I can’t-”

 

“Yes, you can,” his mother says, voice soft but firm.

 

Yuuri swallows. “But these are the pins you wore on your wedding day,” he says quietly, remembering the times he’d seen his mother stroke the pair of hairpins in his hand lovingly, fondly recounting her wedding day to a rapt Yuuri and occasionally Mari.

 

“And you’re my son,” his mother says, pushing his outstretched hands back towards him. “Take them. And don’t be afraid to use them.”

 

“Mom…” Yuuri says, trailing off at the steel in her eyes. He clears his throat. “I’ll-I’ll bring them back.”

 

 Hiroko shakes her head. “That doesn’t matter,” she says, stepping into Yuuri’s space to hug him. “Just… promise me you’ll come back.”

 

Yuuri swallows. “I’ll find the moon,” he says. That’s all he can promise. Empty words don’t fill an empty belly, and empty promises only break hearts.

 

His mother’s eyes spill over, and she sobs once, a small, heart-wrenching thing before sniffing and patting his cheek. “Be safe, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri swallows and hugs her. “I’ll try.”

 

And then he hugs her tighter so that he doesn’t have to see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

It’s a two days’ journey to the sea.

 

As Yuuri takes in the salty air and the crashing waves, he can’t help but wish Vicchan was by his side. _He would’ve loved all this,_ he thinks, smiling at the sharp sound of the gulls crying above him.

 

Unfortunately, Vicchan had to stay behind; his poor companion was sadly too old for whatever excitement the road ahead of Yuuri has to offer.

 

Yuuri scans the pier, squinting under the sun’s bright glare. There’s no shortage of boats on the water, but he needs to find someone who’d be willing to take him to the moon god’s palace.

 

Unbidden, the elder’s last words to Yuuri before he set out come to his mind.

 

_“The moon god lives in his palace far out on the open sea,” she’d said, eyes hazy with recollection. “To find it, and him, you must first tame a fearsome beast, who will then become your companion. Then you must find the floating stars and let them guide you to his gates. Finally, you must enter his grounds and pick his chosen flower, the blue rose,  out of his poisonous garden. Then, and only then, can you ask a favor of him.”_

 

_She’d then turned her fierce eyes on Yuuri. “Do you understand, Katsuki-kun?”_

 

_Yuuri had swallowed, but had said, “I understand.”_

 

To be honest, Yuuri doesn’t exactly understand what all of this entails, but he’s come so far now. He can’t give up.

 

 _First things first,_ he thinks, heading towards the pier. _Find a boat._

 

* * *

 

Easier said than done.

 

Yuuri spends the entire afternoon trying to find a fisherman willing to sail him to the middle of the ocean; unfortunately, no one is willing. In fact, once word gets out that a young man from Hasetsu is going around asking fishermen to take him to the moon god’s palace, no other fisherman even deigns to give him the time of day.

 

“All you foolhardy heroes care about is getting to the moon,” one fisherman scowls. “You don’t think about us; if you die, we die too!”

 

“I have a family,” another bites out, packing away their fish. “I can’t afford to leave them.”

 

“Go home son,” still another sighs, sorrow in his eyes. “No one will take you to where you want to go.”

 

Finally, with aching legs and an aching heart, Yuuri approaches the last fisherman.

 

“Please,” he begs, “if you won’t take me to the moon’s palace, at least let me take your boat.”

 

“Ha!” the fisherman exclaims. “Boy, do you even know what you’re asking for? If I give you my boat, then how will I feed my family?”

 

Yuuri bit his lip, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. 

 

“Listen, kid,” the fisherman sighs, “I know you feel like you have to be a hero…”

 

 _That’s not it at all,_ Yuuri thinks, but doesn’t dare say.

 

“...but it’s only going to kill you and whoever dares to go with you. Just go home.”

 

With that, the fisherman turns to walk away. In the gut-wrenching panic that follows, Yuuri finally finds his tongue. “Wait! _”_

 

The fisherman turns back. “Yes?”

 

Yuuri pulls out his purse, fumbling as he opens it to reveal the small amount of coins he’d brought along. “I know it’s not much, but would this be enough? To buy your boat?”

 

The fisherman looks at the money Yuuri holds out and sighs again. “Kid,” he says tiredly, “that’s barely enough to feed my family for one meal.”

 

 _Oh,_ Yuuri thinks, eyes falling to the ground in shame. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and he swallows, pushing them back with an effort that makes his head pound.

 

“Well,” the man says, “if that’s all.”

 

Yuuri hears the fisherman walk away, sandals _thwapping_ gently against the cobblestone of the dock. With each footfall, the taste of defeat seems to intensify on his tongue, salty like blood.

 

_It can’t end like this._

 

“Wait! Wait _please.”_

 

The fisherman stops and turns again, brows furrowed impatiently. “Kid I told you-”

 

Yuuri licks his lips, and, with a heavy heart, reaches into his pocket and brings out one of the butterfly pins.

 

 _Sorry Mom,_ he thinks sadly even as he says, “Is uh, would this be enough? To buy your boat?”

 

The man looks at the pin. “Are all those… real?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri says, swallowing to steady his voice.

 

The man plucks it out of Yuuri’s hand and gives him a considering look. Then, he slowly closes his fingers over the pin. “The boat is yours.”

 

Even as Yuuri thanks him, his heart aches.

 

* * *

 

That night, Yuuri sets out. With the little money he’d still had, he’d bought some dry cheese and salted meat before the shops could close. Now, with the sun finally down, he steers away from the shore clumsily.

 

It’s slow-going; Yuuri has never even seen a boat before, let alone tried to sail one. Luckily for him, the man whose boat he bought took pity on him and at least showed him the basics, which is all he needs really to reach the moon god’s palace. Well, that and a bit of luck.

 

After a while, Yuuri sits back and lets the night’s wind carry him across the sea. He tips his head back, sighing as he feels his bones creak like the wood of the boat. His limbs feel so heavy that he idly worries if he could sink the boat just by shifting this way and that. He sighs again before taking off his glasses and closing his eyes, promising himself to just rest his weary eyes for the smallest moment.

 

The next thing he knows, he’s jolted awake by a sharp nudge.

 

 _Fuck,_ he thinks groggily, clinging to the boat as it rocks back and forth, threatening to tip over. _Fuck._

 

Slowly, he puts on his glasses before looking over the edge with a wary glance. And then he gasps.

 

Thousands of little blue stars ripple around him, swaying to and fro with the rocking of the waves. 

 

 _Did I miss a step?_ Yuuri thinks, jaw still dropped in shock. _There wasn’t even a beas-_

 

The stars start to swirl, and, much to Yuuri’s horror, they coalesce into the beginnings of what looks like a terrifying monster. 

 

 _Shit,_ Yuuri thinks, backing away from the edge. He reaches back on instinct for his bow, cursing himself when he realizes he’s kept it in the lower deck.

 

The only weapon on his person is a cutting knife, small and dull enough that its only use is to slice cheese. Nonetheless, Yuuri draws it out, and faces the ever-growing shape with dread, trying not to shake in fear as it grows further.

 

Two eyes and a snout appear and then…

 

 _Is that a tail?_ Yuuri thinks, squinting. The tail wags back and forth, almost immediately reminding Yuuri of Vicchan.

 

In fact, now that he thinks about it… the shape looks tremendously like a dog: specifically, like Vicchan. A bigger, glowing version of Vicchan, but nonetheless…

 

Yuuri steps forward. “Vicchan?” he whispers.

 

The creature barks and bounds forward to land on the deck with curious eyes. Yuuri sinks to his knees, carefully lowering his knife to the ground. “Hey there,” he says softly, hands out and empty. “It’s okay- I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

“Hm, I’d hope so.”

 

Yuuri freezes. “Who was that?” he whispers, voice low and strained.

 

A light, airy laugh rings through the air, close enough to tickle across Yuuri’s ear. “On your left.”

 

Yuuri picks up his knife, heartbeat pounding as he turns around slowly. He clutches the handle, hands trembling as he gets ready to throw it-

 

All thoughts of escape or attack stop when he finally sees him. Tall, with silver, threadlike hair that glows like the stars above them and river-blue eyes that stare into Yuuri’s soul with a curious gaze. His eyes drop to the knife that Yuuri holds in his shaky fingers and he huffs, amused. 

 

“Oh dear,” he says, “I do hope you’re not planning to use that on me.”

 

Yuuri swallows when the man moves closer, tunic glimmering in the low light. “Who are you?” he whispers.

 

“Ah!” the man exclaims, “Of course! Where are my manners?” He smiles then, so mysterious and beautiful that Yuuri’s breath dies a quick death.

 

“Hello,” he says pleasantly, “I’m Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [ Angels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d4Kj2u4VN8) by Owl City.


	3. i just can't get you off my mind (and now i'm gonna be up all night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this week in preparation for next week's chapter; that one's gonna be a doozy!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it!

_“Victor?!”_

 

_The mother smiles and nods. “That’s right,” she says. “His name was Victor.”_

 

_“But isn’t that the name of-“_

 

_“Shut up Loop!” one of the sisters snaps. “You’re ruining the story!”_

 

_“Axel,” the mother scolds. “That wasn’t very nice of you, now was it.”_

 

_Axel sighs and mumbles an apology._

 

_“It’s ok,” Loop says, patting Axel’s cheek clumsily. “I forgive you.”_

 

_The third sister groans. “Can we_ **_please_ ** _get back to the story?_ **_Please?”_ **

 

_“Wow!” her mother laughs. “Okay then…”_

 

* * *

 

“What?” Yuuri blurts out, trying so very hard not to ogle the man’s sloping neck. He swallows. “Stop playing games,” he demands, trying to look intimidating, “Who are you? Why are you on my boat?”

 

The man tilts his head. “I just told you,” he says, tone still pleasant, but with an undercurrent of bemusement. “I’m Victor. As for why I’m on your boat, well, you seem to have found Makkachin.”

 

“Makkachin?” Yuuri repeats. “Wait, do you mean-”

 

The creature boofs and runs out from behind Yuuri to sit at Victor’s feet. “The one and only,” Victor says, scratching behind Makkachin’s ears with a smile.

 

He looks back up at Yuuri. “How about you?” he says, winking. “What’s your name?”

 

Yuuri blinks. “Y-Yuuri,” he says. He clears his throat. “Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuri,” Victor says, rolling the name over his tongue like a new piece of candy. “I like it! It fits you very well.”

 

“Uh, thank you? I guess?”

 

Waving away Yuuri’s obvious bewilderment, Victor says, “Well, sit down! We still have a long way to go before we reach your destination.”

 

“...How do you know where I’m headed?”

 

The man smiles, and it somehow reminds Yuuri of the moon: luminous and mysterious. “It’s not hard to guess you’re heading to the moon god’s palace.”

 

_Who are you?_ Yuuri wants to ask again. Instead he asks, “Why are you here?”

 

The man blinks. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m here for Makka-“

 

“-And you’ve found her,” Yuuri says, nodding to the star-dog, “so why are you- why haven’t you-“

 

There’s just no way to ask it politely. Luckily, Victor seems to take pity on him. “Why haven’t I left?”

 

Yuuri nods, swallowing.

 

“Well,” he says, tapping his mouth enigmatically, “I suppose it’s because you intrigue me.”

 

“I- what?”

 

“Oh yes,” Victor purrs. “You fascinate me, Katsuki Yuuri.” He steps forward to place a soft hand under Yuuri’s chin. “I think I’d like to… get to know you a little better.”

 

Yuuri stands, frozen as Victor looks into his eyes, searching for something. Then Makkachin barks and Yuuri stumbles back, stuttering out excuses at a stunned Victor.

 

“S-sorry!” Yuuri says, coughing lightly. “Um, you uh can sit over there! If you’d like! Um.”

 

“...okay,” Victor says, heading over to where Yuuri pointed with Makkachin at his heels. His shoulders are slumped, and he flops down with a rather dejected-sounding sigh.

 

Yuuri sits down gingerly, as far away from this strange man as he can manage. He looks at the water, which laps gently at the small boat. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Victor shift. He turns back to see Victor’s eyes on him, only to watch him snap his gaze away and very pointedly bury it into Makkachin’s fur.

 

Yuuri sighs and leans his head back. It’s going to be a long journey.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri next wakes up, he expects to see the angry red rays of the rising sun, or maybe the somber gray of rolling rain clouds.

 

He definitely doesn’t expect to see the pitch black of night.

 

“What in the world?” he whispers, rubbing his eyes. He puts on his glasses, hoping against hope that maybe it’s just his mediocre vision that’s making him see the night sky when it should be daylight by now.

 

_Did I not sleep for that long?_ he thinks, still groggy from his night’s rest. It can’t be that; he feels too well-rested. So then what…

 

“Good morning Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri jumps, rocking the boat. “Wha-“

 

“Oh, sorry,” Victor says, though he looks anything but contrite. “I suppose I should have let you wake up more naturally.”

 

“I-it’s fine,” Yuuri says, adjusting his glasses. “What um. Did you say it’s _morning?_ ”

 

“Yes,” Victor says serenely, petting a sleeping Makkachin.

 

“But,” Yuuri says, flapping his hands around wildly. _“How?_ It’s so dark out!”

 

“That would be because we are now in the realm of the moon god.”

 

Yuuri blinks. “Wait, so this is the moon god’s palace?”

 

“Not quite,” Victor says with that same, secretive smile. Yuuri’s known Victor for less than a day, but he’s already sick of seeing that smile. “You’re going to have to travel a bit farther to find that I’m afraid. But you’re in the moon god’s realm, which is where his palace and the grounds accompanying it lie.”

 

Yuuri looks up. “So that’s why it’s so dark? Because we’re in the realm?”

 

“Mhm,” Victor says. “It reigns night eternal here.”

 

Yuuri shivers. “That sounds so-“

 

“Treacherous?” Victor says.

 

Yuuri shakes his head, still looking at the cold stars above. “Lonely.”

 

He hears a sharp intake of breath and looks back at Victor, who stares at him with a gobsmacked expression.

 

“Victor?” he says, growing even more concerned when Victor squeaks. “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine!” Victor says, coughing as he does so. This in turn finally manages to wake Makkachin up. She lifts her head, snuffles disgruntledly, then yawns and walks over to the side of the boat, eyeing the water with interest.

 

Yuuri’s about to caution her away so that she doesn’t tip over when a low rumble breaks through the night air. Startled, Yuuri looks over at Victor, who’s staring at his stomach with a bewildered expression.

 

“Oh dear,” he says, poking his stomach softly, only to jump when it rumbles again. “Oh what _is_ that?!”

 

Yuuri snorts. “Sounds like you’re hungry,” he says simply, rummaging through his bag. “Here.” He throws a piece of cheese at Victor, who catches it and stares at it with a confused expression. “Eat it, it’s good.”

 

“Is it?” Victor says, unwrapping the wrapper with careful, cautious precision, grimacing when the sharp tang undoubtedly hits his nose.

 

Yuuri shrugs. “Maybe, maybe not,” he says, biting into the cheese. He grimaces at the taste. _Definitely not. “_ But it’s the only thing I have.”

 

Makka pads over to him, begging for cheese.

 

“Oh Makka no,” he says, stowing the cheese away. He’s not too hungry after all. “You don’t want that. Here, let me give you something better.”

 

With that, Yuuri brings out a piece of salted meat and holds it out in his hand, smiling when Makka boofs happily and gobbles it up. “There you go,” he cooes, “that’s a good girl.”

 

He continues to pet Makka, not noticing Victor studying him from across the boat.

 

_Yes,_ Victor thinks, _this one might succeed._

 

And somehow, that thought doesn’t bother him as much as it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [ Up All Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30HUs3Ae-mY) by Owl City


End file.
